Rhiannon Delbin (I'll come up with a better title)
by Call me Mel
Summary: This is by request from my friend. Harry is a relatively minor character. Only the faculty is the same. Myself and my friends are in this one... just for kicks.
1. The Arrival

Chapter One: The Arrival  
  
Rhiannon Delbin pushed open the heavy oak door of Hogwarts, not caring to knock. She smiled at Professor Dumbledore, who was sitting in a nearby chair in the entry hall, waiting. "Ah, Professor Delbin, how good to see you have made it."  
  
Professor Flitwick walked by, and paused, seeing the young woman's hair dripping. It was such a dark black it seemed blue. "Is it raining outside?" he asked, trying to peer through the window. He confusedly walked forward on tiptoe.  
  
Dumbledore smiled good-naturedly at the Charms professor. "No, Professor Delbin has just come from the lake. She is our new Marine Magic teacher." Dumbledore explained.  
  
Flitwick nodded, still obviously confused, but shook the woman's hand warmly and kissed it. Walking back to the Great Hall, he made sure to look over his shoulder a few times to catch a glance at the mysterious woman.  
  
"So," Dumbledore said, rising from his seat, "before any more interruptions-"  
  
"Dumbledore," Snape said, walking boldly in, "Fidelius was acting rather-" he saw Rhiannon, "Oh, pardon me, I didn't know you were talking."  
  
"Not a problem, Severus," Dumbledore sighed. "Rhiannon Delbin, this is Professor Severus Snape. The head of Slytherin, which was your old house, if I'm not mistaken."  
  
"Indeed?" Snape asked, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Quite." Rhiannon replied monotonously, taking a step back since Snape had advanced a few. Under her breath, she muttered, "Pity." She was quite fond of her house, and the hook-nosed, greasy teacher didn't seem to be the type to uphold it's values. "Snape," she said, trying to place the name. "Aren't you a… you know…" she motioned to her right forearm.  
  
Snape turned scarlet, then pallid. "Well, it's been a pleasure meeting you, Miss Delbin, we no doubt will be crossing paths again." He turned on his heel and rushed back into the Great Hall, following Flitwick.  
  
"It's Professor," she hissed at his retreating figure.  
  
"Well, if you would follow me," Dumbledore said. "We need to be there for the opening ceremonies. You're the last of our visitors to arrive," he added. "Remus Lupin, Arabella Figg, Alastor Moody, Sirius Black, Elsinore Pepinegré, and Dedalus Diggle, to list off a few."  
  
"Sirius Black?" the woman inquired. "But isn't he a-"  
  
"It doesn't matter what he is to the Ministry, only what he is here." He said hastily, waving his hand carelessly aside. He put his hand to his chin, thinking. The constant drip from Rhiannon's hair and robes seemed to break his concentration. He looked up at her, almost as though he was surprised to see her. "But, oh! you can't go like that, Vienientum!" he muttered and a gust of wind came from out of his wand. Rhiannon's clothing fluttered in the wind, and her hair fanned out, much like when she was under water. "Don't want to ruin the upholstery, you know."  
  
"But of course, and…what lovely upholstery it is, too," Rhiannon said, not knowing what to say. The place didn't seem much different than how she remembered it, but something had changed. Maybe something within herself. 


	2. Sortings and Sightings

Chapter Two: Sortings and Spottings  
  
She sat down at the table, next to a woman, who looked about thirty seven. The woman was having an animated conversation with a man with light brown hair. Rhiannon recognized him has Remus Lupin. Remus cleared his throat and indicated to his companion that she had a new neighbor, pointing to Rhiannon. The woman stopped her conversation, turned in her seat, and looked at Rhiannon for some time, without saying anything. Finally, she opened her mouth, but no words came out. Lupin reached over the table and shook the new Professor's hand. "Professor Delbin, I've heard a great deal about you," he said with a smile.  
  
Rhiannon blinked, keeping an expressionless face. "Good or bad?"  
  
Lupin laughed. "Good, of course, good. Dumbledore of course, has only wonderful things to say about you." He leaned in a little closer and whispered, "He is willing to accept people for who they are, not what they are."  
  
Rhiannon, understanding his drift, smiled. "I've heard a great deal about you, too, Professor. Good, of course." She said, repeating his line. "Will you be working again here as professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts?" she asked, smiling.  
  
The silent woman decided to break into the conversation at this point. "No, I will…" she said, sounding a bit nervous. "I'm sorry… it just that… well, never mind. I'm going to be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this year. I'm Professor Pepinegré, but I suppose to fellow colleagues, I will be Elsinore. It's nice meeting you," she said.  
  
Rhiannon extended a fair hand to Elsinore, who took it. "Charmed."  
  
The first years came in, meekly, looking around the room as though the very walls were about to attack them. One boy, who was looking at the enchanted ceiling, bumped into the girl in front of him. She squealed and jumped.  
  
"Alright," McGonagall said, her voice echoing throughout the stone hall. She took out the list of students. "Tufts, Chelsey" she called. Chelsey slid over to the stool and shivered a bit as the hat was placed on her.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat cried instantly.  
  
The Gryffindors cheered as the blonde walked over and took a seat next to Harry Potter himself.  
  
"Bentley, Melissa," was sorted into Ravenclaw. She hummed, calmly and sat down with a thud.  
  
"Bezel, Runa," was sorted into Slytherin, as was "Mallory, Jaden,"  
  
"Chang, Mai" was sorted into Hufflepuff, as Cho beamed at her younger sister. Mai waved furiously to Harry, whose cheeks were growing steadily red.  
  
"Chung, Kasumi," was sorted into Slytherin, who hobbled over and pushed Malfoy out of his seat, but "Le, Gina," was sorted into Ravenclaw. She sat down next to Cho and began to laugh for no apparent reason. She waved to Kasumi from across the room.  
  
"Creevey, Edmund," was sorted into Gryffindor, as Harry groaned. Colin and Dennis cheered and grinned at Harry. He waved faintly back.  
  
"Dalbin, Eilonwy," was sorted into Gryffindor and sat down next to Chelsey.  
  
"Nemeth, Melissa," was sorted into Hufflepuff and accidentally walked to the table with the hat still on. Running back to return it, the hat then sorted "Rogers, Kyra," into Gryffindor. She bounded over to the table, sitting next to Edmund.  
  
It took a while to place "Stevens, Allison," in Ravenclaw, but "Teague, Taylor," was instantly sorted into Slytherin.  
  
"Winters, Ross," was sorted into Ravenclaw. He walked over, muttering incoherently and occasionally breaking out into loud guffaws. He sat down next to Melissa, who bit her lip uncomfortably.  
  
Several more were sorted, and at last, as "Quinten, Alice," was sorted into Hufflepuff, Dumbledore stood up.  
  
He looked at the audience with pride. "Welcome, welcome. Students old and new. As a new year at Hogwarts begins, we would like to notify all students that there has been a new course added this year as an elective. Would Professor Delbin stand up?"  
  
Ron poked Harry, who had been talking to Chelsey. He pointed to the new teacher. "Look! I reckon she's part veela, too!"  
  
Hermione snorted. "She is not. Veela's have silver hair and blue eyes, she has black hair and green eyes. Really, Ron, do you fall for any girl with pretty eyes?"  
  
Ron shrugged. "S'possible."  
  
"Professor Delbin will be teaching Marine Magic this year. After last year's incident with the… lake," he said, looking amusedly at some second years, "your teachers and I have decided that it would be best for each student to learn more about water safety here on campus. It will be held after school hours, and is open to all years." He looked down the staff table and smiled. "But that is not all. We have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Pepinegré," Elsinore nodded. There was silence followed by a few students whispering to each other. She would leave by the end of the year, surely. Dumbledore held up his hands and continued. "And we, too have many visitors. You perhaps will see them about the school this year. They are about Hogwarts business. I would like to inform everyone, that despite any reputations these individuals are honorable and will be welcomed here at Hogwarts. And, one more announcement, the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all students." He nodded. "Let the feast begin!"  
  
Food appeared on the plates. Harry was about to dig in when Ron, yet again, poked him. "What is it!?" Harry asked, agitated. "Look! Lupin's back!" he said, pointing to the staff table. Lupin waved back and motioned to Harry that he wanted to talk to him after the opening meal. He then whispered something to Elsinore, that made her stand up in her seat to get a better look at Harry. She smiled and waved politely.  
  
"Do you… know her?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry waved numbly back, "No… not that I can remember."  
  
"She must be very brave to take the spot of DADA," Hermione stated. Many had supposed the position was cursed. Elsinore, to the crowd, seemed affable and calm, and, perhaps even up to the task. 


	3. Worse, Worser, and Worsest

Chapter Three: Worse, Worser, and Worsest  
  
Back at the staff table, Rhiannon attempted to eat the food. She looked at her plate: rolls, potatoes, soup, and steak. What I wouldn't give for some seaweed and sea cucumbers, she thought dismally. She poked the potato.  
  
"Trouble?" Snape asked. Rhiannon only just noticed that he was sitting on her other side.  
  
"No, I think I can manage, thank you." She said, smugly. She noticed that Snape was watching her closely. "I don't think there's any danger that I will drown in the soup bowl."  
  
"I didn't mean with your food. Trouble adjusting…" he looked at her, penetratingly. "I know." He muttered, under his breath. He pointed at his forearm, where the Dark Mark was. "And I want to warn you," he said, menacingly, "Any business like your parents pulled, and you'll be out of Hogwarts and into a nice, cold lake in the Artic."  
  
Rhiannon narrowed her eyes, "Well, with that welcome, I'm sure I should feel right at home," she said, mirthlessly.  
  
Elsinore raised her brow, lifting her goblet in seeming disconcern. "Manners, Severus," she said, giving an aloof warning. She looked at Rhiannon with a mixed smile. "Is he giving you trouble? Because I'd well near jump at any reason to hex him," she said, grinning and taking a sip of meade.  
  
Rhiannon looked at the woman in disgust. "And you're a Professor?"  
  
Elsinore shrugged, setting down her goblet on the table and went back to her food. Snape took the opportunity to say another word to Rhiannon. "Now, I suppose you're 'changed' and whatnot, but you'd better go about the right way." Rhiannon didn't say anything and was now twirling her soup and making small waves in it with her magic. "First, you need to associate with the right sort. The honorable, established sort." He looked at Lupin. "Some don't know how to treat a person's trust." He looked then to Elsinore. "While still others are foolish enough to cast that trust aside." He leaned in closer to Rhiannon. "I," he said signifigantly, "can show you who to trust, and who trusts you."  
  
Rhiannon scowled. "Don't talk to me about trust. Not after you flowery sermon on my parents."  
  
Elsinore snorted, obviously amused. Snape snapped his head in her direction and gave her a dangerous glare.  
  
"It appears she knows a thing or two about your self-righteous game, Severus…." She said in a low tone, looking indirectly across the room.  
  
Rhiannon went back to her food, this time parting the soup in two with a motion from her hands.  
  
All too soon for the students, yet not soon enough for the teachers, the welcoming feast was over. Rhiannon got up from her seat immediately and followed Dumbledore, who lead her to her room. 


End file.
